1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of curtain rods, and more particularly to a jointed curtain rod assembly and resilient connector that allows the curtain rod sections to be installed in angularly disposed relation around a corner and also allows adjustability of the length of the joined curtain rod sections.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Drapery rods are commonly formed in one-piece construction or telescoping rod sections. In the past, if a curtain rod was to be installed to span a corner between flat walls, such as in a bay window or corner of a room, it was necessary to preshape the curtain rod, or to provide rigid connectors between adjacent rod sections that had a fixed angular configuration. The preformed rod required precise measurements and calculations and frequently the preformed rod would not fit properly. If the location of the bend in the rod was incorrect, the length of the laterally extending rod sections could be too short or too long relative to the adjacent walls. If the angle of the bend was incorrect, the laterally extending rod sections would not be parallel with the adjacent walls.
Even with fixed angular connectors, the laterally extending rod sections are not always parallel with the adjacent walls, because the actual angle between adjacent flat walls is often not a true angle due to imprecise sheetrock and framing construction of the walls.
There are several patents that disclose various curtain rods and connectors for connecting sections thereof for installation around a corner between flat walls of a room and in bay windows. etc.
Haarer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,157 discloses a flexible connector for connecting one section of a curtain rod to another section of a curtain rod and for forming an angularly adjustable transition corner between the two sections. The connector includes end portions with snap locks for locking the connection between the connector and the two curtain rod sections and flanges for providing a stop to the telescopic advancement of the connector towards the rod sections beyond a predetermined point and vice versa. Thus, although the angular disposition of the rod sections can be adjusted, there is no provision for adjusting the length of the joined curtain rod sections.
Bianchi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,594 discloses a section bar for supporting curtains, constituted by at least two portions of section bar united to each other by a juncture element and having a hollow, contoured cross-section with a longitudinal side groove from which sliding support elements for curtain portions protrude. The juncture element has end portions which are slid into the section bar and a middle portion which is provided, in regions thereof which are opposite to the sides of said longitudinal groove, with a plurality of variously shaped partial-notch-slots, such as to enable the juncture element to be bent according to any desired angles. The juncture element preferably includes, within its body, rigid elements capable of being bent together with the body.
Rosenbaum, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,790,558 and 2,890,799 disclose traverse rods of rectangular cross section channel construction having a plurality of longitudinally spaced transverse slots along its length extending through at least three walls of the channel construction that allow the rectangular traverse rod to be bent in a horizontal plane. A stiffening member is installed inside the rod to reinforce it since the plurality of slots weaken the structure and would otherwise allow the rod to sag under the load of a heavy curtain or drape.
Norling, U.S. Pat. No. 1,819,965 discloses a rod for door and window curtains that participates in movement of the door or window without changing its position in relation to the door or window. A longer rod section is fixed to the to the door by a bracket to move therewith and a shorter rod section hingedly connected to the longer rod is slidably mounted on a bracket fixed to the wall adjacent to the door frame with the hinged connection situated above the door hinge. In one embodiment, the hinge connector is a covered helical spring having opposed ends secured in the facing ends of the rods such that when the door is opened the longer rod moves pivotally with the door and the shorter rod section slides axially in its bracket relative to the wall. There is no provision for adjusting the length of the joined curtain rod sections.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a curtain or drapery rod assembly having adjacent elongate rod sections joined end to end by a resilient connector for installation in angularly disposed relation around a corner between adjacent flat walls, such as in bay windows and corners of a room. In a preferred embodiment, the connector is a helical coiled spring having a first end connected in a first tubular rod section open end, an opposed second end connected in a second tubular rod section open end, and an intermediate portion disposed between the rod sections that forms a smooth curved transition adjacent to an angular corner when the first and second rod sections are supported in angularly opposed facing relation on respective first and second flat walls adjoining the angular corner. One end of the spring may be fixed in the open end of the first rod section and its opposed end frictionally engaged in the open end of the second rod section, or the helical coils at each end of the spring may be engaged on a pin extending transversely through the respective open ends of the rod sections to rotate relative to the pin members so that the length of the intermediate portion of the spring and distance between the rod ends is selectively adjusted by relative rotation to advance or retract the respective rod sections along the length of the spring as necessary to properly conform to the adjacent walls and corner angles of the particular installation. In an embodiment for solid rods, each end of the spring is threadedly connected to the spaced apart ends of the first and second rod sections.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a curtain or drapery rod that may be easily installed around or in a corner between flat walls of a room, in bay windows, and the like, at the installation site without requiring preshaping or special tools.
It is another object of this invention to provide a curtain or drapery rod having adjacent rod sections joined by a resilient connector for forming an angularly adjustable transition corner between two adjacent sections.
Another object of this invention is to provide a curtain or drapery rod having adjacent rod sections joined by a resilient connector that may be installed around or in a corner between flat walls of a room, in bay windows and the like, which will allow adjacent rod sections to be adjusted longitudinally relative to the connector and adjacent wall surfaces.
Another object of this invention is to provide a curtain or drapery rod having adjacent rod sections joined by a resilient connector that may be installed around or in a corner between flat walls of a room, in bay windows and the like, which will allow adjacent rod sections to be positioned parallel with adjacent wall surfaces.
A further object of this invention is to provide a resilient connector for joining adjacent elongate tubular curtain or drapery rod sections together to span an angular corner between flat walls, such as in bay windows and corners of a room.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a curtain drapery rod and connector for connecting sections thereof which is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification and claims as hereinafter related.
The above noted objects and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a curtain or drapery rod assembly having adjacent elongate rod sections joined end to end by a resilient connector for installation in angularly disposed relation around or in a corner between adjacent flat walls, such as in bay windows and corners of a room. In a preferred embodiment, the connector is a helical coiled spring having a first end connected in a first tubular rod section open end, an opposed second end connected in a second tubular rod section open end, and an intermediate portion disposed between the rod sections that forms a smooth curved transition adjacent to an angular corner when the first and second rod sections are supported in angularly opposed facing relation on respective first and second flat walls adjoining the angular corner. One end of the spring may be fixed in the open end of the first rod section and its opposed end frictionally engaged in the open end of the second rod section, or the helical coils at each end of the spring may be engaged on a pin extending transversely through the respective open ends of the rod sections to rotate relative to the pin members so that the length of the intermediate portion of the spring and distance between the rod ends is selectively adjusted by relative rotation to advance or retract the respective rod sections along the length of the spring as necessary to properly conform to the adjacent walls and corner angles of the particular installation. In an embodiment for solid rods, each end of the spring is threadedly connected to the spaced apart ends of the first and second rod sections.